Snake Eyes
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: Deathstroke has a new target: one he can't beat on his own. Fortunately, he'd heard of an experienced assassin in the south. Time to visit the California Mountain Snake.


**Snake Eyes**

**A.N.: This idea struck me the other day****and I decided to get it on paper, so to speak. I just thought it would be funny for two super villains to meet and have as many eyes between them. (I am also rather thankful that both villains are fictional, because I would never see another sunrise if they weren't.) As a disclaimer, neither Deathstroke nor Elle Driver are mine, and I mean absolutely no offense to anyone through this piece. Enjoy!**

Elle strolled, like a woman on a mission, into the comatose patient room. Standing over her prey, she plucked the needle off of her tray and leered at the blonde, sleeping assassin.

"I might never have liked you. Point of fact, I despise you. But that doesn't suggest that I don't respect you," she began her monologue. "Dying in our sleep is a luxury our kind is rarely afforded. My gift to you." She made to inject the crimson solution into the woman's IV, when a sudden sound stopped her.

Bill was calling her.

After her brief conversation with her master, she placed the needle carefully onto her tray. She glared disdainfully at the blonde in front of her. She was about to curse her out when…

"I'd like a word with you," a man's voice said out of the shadows. Elle turned to view two orange and black clad boots peeking out of the darkness. "I have what you might call, a favor to ask." The man stood up to his full height, a rather tall one, and stepped out of the shadows. He was covered in mostly black, with a few orange embellishments. Such as, and Elle noted this with a sense of utter loathing, the two-toned mask, with the black side completely covering his right eye.

"And you are?"

"Deathstroke. I've heard such good things about you, Miss Driver. So many executions under your belt."

"Well I ain't never heard of you," Elle replied coldly, turning her head away disdainfully.

"Few live to say anything. As I said, my favor."

"I ain't helpin' no one."

"You will once you know who the target is." Deathstroke marched closer to within a few paces of the Cyclops killer. Upon removing his helmet, Elle's eye widened just a fraction as she realized that this Deathstroke wasn't attempting to push her buttons, but was indeed missing his right eye.

"It seems we have a common enemy. I have been ordered to kill a military lieutenant, one of immense power; you have an enemy who joined the military, do you not?"

Elle's mind was cast back to Dustin Brant, formerly of the fighting hawk assassination squad, a rival of the deadly vipers. Many times she'd faced him on the battlefield before the fighting hawks disbanded. Every time she suffered a humiliating defeat. Each time Bill had beaten her senseless for losing the fight.

"Lieutenant Dustin Brant," Deathstroke confirmed. "An inside source tells me he joined a top secret superhuman weapons program some time ago and has been campaigning against mercenaries like you and me ever since. I can't kill him on my own and you would have one last chance at your oldest enemy. Would you help me, Ms. Driver?"

"On one condition: _I_ get to kill him, not you."

"Naturally."

"Then let's go get this-" Elle listed off a string of choice words that almost brought a smirk to the one-eyed mercenary's face. He put his helmet back on and marched out of the hospital and to his 'borrowed' armored van.

"Brant's a mysterious man, Ms. Driver," Deathstroke began once they were on the road. "He has a penthouse that he never uses, and his family never stays with him. He _knows_ people will want to kill him, but he's smart enough to avoid them. Our first stop will be his wife's house. She'll know something about where he is."

"Oh, please. If he's as powerful as you say he is, he won't need the security," Elle replied, smoking the cigarette that was offered to her.

"And you think that's going to stop a sniper's round?" Deathstroke replied, turning his head to glance at her and majorly swerving. Without fail, there were sirens right behind them within seconds. Deathstroke, with a roll of his eye, pulled over to the side of the road and rolled down the window, waiting for the cop to come.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" the officer asked in a slightly resigned voice. He did a double take when he saw the armor clad man in the driver's seat. Elle leaned over next to him, gun in hand, and shot the officer down without a word. Deathstroke looked over to the blonde cutthroat as the only acknowledgment she'd get before pulling out his own handgun and murdering the second cop when he came around. After that, the pair rolled off again.

**A.N.: so, yeah. Not really much to say about this. Please tell me what you thought in a review and let me know if I got the characters right. I personally like them a lot. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
